Fairy's Future
by CamSpams
Summary: In an AU of Fairy Tail. Three days after the Grand Magic Games the Fairies are getting back to their "normal" lives, but one morning three mysterious figures come into the guild. They claim they're here to eliminate Fairy Tail. The battle begins and the three figures are all Dragon Slayers? Things are looking bad until one last figure appears wielding flames in his fists.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **July 10, X791**

Three days after the events of The Grand Magic Games. The members of Fairy Tail are still catching their breaths. "Man, I thought we would never get a break," said Gray as he grabbed a seat in the guild hall. "The last few days have been streaks of battle after battle."

"Well you haven't been keeping up with your training Frost Troll," exclaimed Natsu as he ran circles around Gray. "I bet Happy can beat you now."

"WHAT WAS THAT FLAME FOR BRAINS?" Gray said as he squared up to fight Natsu. "LET'S GO! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

 _Why do I have a strange feeling that something bad is coming,_ Lucy thought as the noise of Natsu and Gray's brawl began. "Well at least for now things look calm," she said looking around the guild hall. "Maybe calm was a wrong choice of word."

That moment of calmness was interrupted when the guild's hall door was blown open. The Fairies turned to see three mysterious figures wearing all black armor standing. "Hello there. Sorry for the door, but I feel like we needed an "explosive entrance". Excuse me for the pun-

"Who the hell are you and what do you want," Natsu asked.

"Well, if you didn't interrupt me then I would tell you. My my your manners certainly needs work," the leader spoke, "My name is Lance. The other two are Veronica and Grim."

"Why are you here," Erza asked.

"Again with the interruptions. I'm getting to that part," Lance said then sighed, "I expected better from the great Erza Scarlet."

"Come on Lance," Veronica said. "I can't take it anymore."

"I'm with her on this one Lance. I know you're wanted to give this whole "This is the end for you" speech, but it's taking too long," Grim added.

"Fine," Lance replied. He gave devilish smile and continued, "Basically. Run."

The three launched a barrage of magical attacks on the Fairies. Natsu dodged and ran towards the three.

 _Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!_

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry I've been gone for a while. Prepping for College and personal stuff. So I decided to change up this story. I'm still keeping the same characters and introducing new ones. I don't know if you guys liked the previous story or not, but I'm just glad many of you read it. I kindly ask you that you post reviews on my new version so I can see my mistakes and make it better. For now enjoy a totally new version of Fairy's Future. Hope you enjoy the new antagonists I just created. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **New Magnolia X811**

Three times bigger than the Magnolia of X791, New Magnolia scenery has changed from a small town filled with concrete houses to a huge city with metallic buildings as far the eyes can see. Magical Powered Cars flood the streets, as the busy citizens rush to get to their jobs. Many parks for kids to play in and many cafes for adults to take a break from a hard day at work, but those aren't the reasons this city is very well known. New Magnolia is known to everybody as the home to Fiore's number one magical guild called Fairy Tail. Whose building now covers two football fields worth of land and is five stories high. Inside, the members gather around the stage to hear the announcement from the current guild master of who is going to compete in the S-Class Trial.

"Jey Fullbuster, Samantha Redfox, Cecilia Fernandez, Tavis Alberona, Aria Strauss, Michelle Heartfilia and Emily Heartfilia," the Master announces looking up from his list. "You seven have been chosen to compete in the S-Class Tri-

The Fairies gasped as the Master, Gray, and Erza suddenly gripping their chests. "What is happening," Erza asking in pain.

"My heart feels like it's about to explode," Gray added. "I'm having memories that I've never seen before."

The Master kneeling down and looks to the guild members realizing that they too were in pain, especially the seven wizards he just announced. "Whoa, what is going on," someone asked.

Trying hard not to black out the Master sees a short spikey brown haired teenager entering the guild, rushing towards him. "Kai...Come here," the Master spoke.

Jumping on to the stage Kai grabs the Master holding him. "Old man what's happening? Everybody is in pain."

"I have no *cough* idea, but I'm having memories *cough* I don't remember. I think-" The Master coughs out a huge amount of blood.

"Whoa whoa, don't talk too much. Hang on I'm gonna find Wendy," putting the Master down Kai got up to find Wendy, but Erza spoke.

"Kai *cough* the portal...*cough* Something in the past *cough* something in the past is-" Erza suddenly collapses.

"Erza," Kai yelled. He runs towards her picking her up. "Hang in there. Hey, hey wake up."

"You heard her right," Gray on the ground looking at Kai. "Something in the *cough* past...I remember *cough* Go to July 10 *cough* X791..." With those last words Gray blacked out.

"No no no. Gray! Crap ok," putting Erza down, Kai runs towards the portal. Seeing the control console Kai asked, "How do you work this thing?" He then starts slamming his fists onto it hoping something would happen. "Damnit. I can't do anything." Someone puts their hand on Kai's shoulder and says.

"Move *cough* aside idiot," they said. "I know how to operate *cough* this thing."

"Jacob? You're still up," Kai asked looking at blue haired teenager in his weak state.

"Of course I *cough* am," Jacob replied. Pressing buttons and setting the date to July 10, X791, he continued, "I'm the son of *cough* Gajeel Redfox. Now way am I going out *cough* without doing some good." Before collapsing he says, "Now *cough* Go."

Watching his friend fall before him Kai then looks into the portal seeing the Fairies of X791 battling the three figures. Kai grips his fists and says, "Don't worry. I'll fix this. I'm the son of Natsu Dragneel after all."

 _Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Hellfire Fists_

Igniting his fists Kai launches into the portal to save the Fairies of X791.

* * *

 **Alright. I announced new characters. I just wanted to briefly describe some this chapter. Since most of the characters are going to be OCs I'll describe them fully either in the next chapter or later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **X791**

The Fairies lost, the guild hall destroyed from the battle. Natsu looking at the three while trying to getting up. "You three...are...Dragon Slayers," Natsu asked breathing heavily. On his feet he continued, "Tell me...did you kill your Dragons?"

Lance chuckling said, "No no. We're not savages." Walking towards Natsu, he grabbed him by the collar and continued, "Now. It's time to say goodbye forever Natsu Dragneel." Putting his hand on Natsu's chest Lance began charging his next attack. The Fairies could only watch as their friend was about to perish.

"No don't," Gray yelled.

"Natsu," screamed Lucy and Lisanna.

"Put him down now," Erza exclaimed.

"Cover your eyes child," Carla said cover Wendy's eyes.

"Salamander," Gajeel yelled.

"Come on Natsu! Fight back," yelling Happy rushing to aid his friend.

 _Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Hellfire Fists!_

Confused, Lance and the other two looked around to locate the source of the voice. Suddenly a portal opened and Kai came flying in landing his attack on Lance's face. An explosion goes off sending Lance to his companions knocking them all into a wall. "No body ain't gonna die while I'm here," Kai spoke. The Fairies staring at the teenage boy with short spikey brown hair with emerald eyes dressed with a black scarf, a buttoned up gold vest similar to Natsu's old one, black bandages wrapped from his wrists to the middle of his forearms, black combat pants with boots, were awe that he managed to land an attack while any of them couldn't.

"Ahhh...It's you," Lance said getting up. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. Tell me. Is everybody doing ok or are they dead?"

"Shut it psycho," Kai said. "You have 10 seconds to tell me how did you get here before I scorch you."

"So much hostility Kai," Lance replied. "I'll give you a hint. A certain guild, whose guild master is married to a former pin up model."

Taking a moment to put Lance's words together Kai thought to himself. _A guild whose guild master is married to a former pin up model? Which guild is that? Argh...Come on Kai...THINK...Oh no..._

Kai's eyes widening coming to conclusion which guild it was. "Finally figured it out," Veronica asked. "I made sure your precious little friend suffered as long as she could before she gave up."

"Don't forget about the siblings," Grim added. "Those two little brats really were annoying."

"Veronica, Grim. Do not discuss how we pass our free time while on jobs. It's unprofessional," Lance said. "Besides the guild master's wife gave me much entertainment with her screams of pain."

"You bastards," Kai said. "What did you do to Blue Pegasus?"

"Now now. That's for another time. Let's get back to the task at hand. Ending your life," Lance said taking his fighting stance. Veronica and Grim followed. "Surely Kai you can't expect to beat us three on one?"

"I'm a whole lot stronger now and I know a few more tricks," Kai replied.

"Stronger," Veronica asked. "You couldn't even beat us one on one."

"Don't believe me. Just watch," Kai said.

 _Flame Devil Dragon Mode_

The Fairies, now taking cover behind the rubles of the guild hall, watched as Kai powered up and charged towards the enemy.

* * *

 **Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I know I really cut down on the words, but I felt like I was writing to long. Do you guys like Kai's fashion style? I mean I'm not fashionable myself so I just went with basic color patterns. Any way "Flame Devil Dragon Mode"? I'll describe it in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Flame Devil Dragon Mode_

In this mode Kai harnesses the magic of a Fire Devil Slayer and combines it with his Dragon Slayer Magic. His physical and magical attributes are increased two folds and his appearance changes. Growing two horns from his forehead extending about to 4 inches, his hands now resemble claws, his teeth sharper, and finally a blood red flame pattern extends from the edge of his bandages to his shoulders on both arms.

The three shocked and confused by Kai's unexpected power up. They looked at each other seeing with the other would do. Lance spoke, "How did you get that?"

"Oh,this? Let me give you a hint," Kai replied. "A certain mage decided to fight me and I ended her life."

"You...You defeated Cassandra," Veronica asked backing away from Kai.

"Im-Impossible. Cassandra should've roasted you even though you're a Fire Dragon Slayer," Grim added following Veronica's footsteps. "How did you defeat her?"

"That's a secret and I didn't defeat her. I ripped her apart and burned the rest of her to nothing," Kai replied. Noticing the fear in his enemies' eyes as he approached them. He continued, "Wait. What happened to "You can't beat us" crap? I thought I was no match for Malachai's elite?"

The three were shaking and they couldn't believe Kai managed to kill one of their comrades. Not only that, but he managed to consume her flames and now he is going to use it to scorch them for hurting the Fairy Tail Guild. "Stay back," Lance said. "You're a monster..."

"Not a monster...an abomination," Grim added. "Of course...It makes sense now...You have the blood of our master."

"Call me what ever you want," Kai said. "I hope you made peace with your gods cause I'm going to send you to the depths of hell where you belong." Kai began sucking in air as he was going to use his breath attack. The three turned to the entrance of the guild hall and ran for their lives.

 _Roar of the Flame Devil Dragon!_

The attack caused an explosion which should've left anything in its path scorched, but the three were standing there completely fine. Confused as why his enemies weren't ashes Kai realized that an invisible shield blocked his attack. "Alright. Come on out Axel," he said.

"Hmmm...how'd you know it was me," Axel replied revealing himself from invisibility. "You're no fun."

"Why are you here," Kai asked looking at the feminine male with long blonde hair, wearing an all white armor, with a black cloak. "Come to bail your comrades out?"

"Teehee. Are you sure you don't know telepathy magic," Axel asked. Seeing Kai didn't like the compliment Axel sighed and continued, "Yes yes. My master sent me to retrieve these idiots for jumping the gun on our plans." The three wizards giving mean looks to their comrade.

"I don't see why we can't just kill them all now," Veronica said.

"I agree with her. These Fairy scum couldn't even touch us," Lance added.

"Yeah. It only took three of us to defeat them I don't know what master is thinking with this plan," Grim said. "Come on Axel, we can do it."

The three wizards kept complaining and with a very strict voice Axel replied, "Be quiet you idiots. Or would you rather I tell Master that you failed at your attempt to eliminate Fairy Tail?" The three wizards paused for a moment. "You know what he does to failures." They were silenced by what Axel said.

"Plans? What plans," Kai asked. "Tell me or I'm going to scor-"

"No no my sweet little red devil," Axel interrupted. "I like my men to be on their toes at all times." Kai began running towards them, the four wizards suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Damnit," Kai yelled stomping his feet. "I'll track them later. For now I have bigger matters to attend to."

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of the main cast speaking, but I promise they'll be more lively in the next chapters. Just giving you guys a glimpse of the next story I plan on writing. I hope my description of Flame Devil Dragon Mode was good. Hope you enjoyed the new character I brought in. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Fairies of X791 stepped out behind their cover to confront Kai. "Thank for saving us, if you had not shown up I think we all would've died," Erza spoke.

"Yeah and I certain someone should really be thanking you for being here," Gray said glaring at Natsu.

"I didn't need his help," Nastu replied. "It was all part of my plan."

"Plan," Gajeel asked. "I don't think you're smart enough to come up with plans."

"Hey. That's the same thing you said when we fought Sting and Rogue." Natsu said. Cracking his knuckles he continued, "You wanna go?"

"First of all I said you ain't smart enough to make a bluff and second of all you're on," Gajeel replied clutching his fists.

They were about to go at it until Erza smashed their faces together. "Enough. Can't you two see this is no time to be playing around."

"So young man. Where did you come from and who are you," asked Makarov examining Kai. "Certainly you are not from around here."

"Yeah and what was with that giant portal you came out of," Lucy asked. "I felt familiar magic coming from it."

"I'll answer the 6th Master's question first," Kai replied. "My name is Kai Dra- it's Kai. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard from the year X811."

The Fairies stood in shock to see that they met another person from the future. "Hold on. If you're here then something bad must have happened in your time right. Just like it did with Future me," Lucy said.

"Wait. How do we know you're not lying and trying to trick us," Natsu asked.

"Natsu. He just saved our lives. And seeing how strong he is he could have finished us off right now," Gray said.

"Natsu has a point though. Like Mest who infiltrated our ranks to frame us of being a corrupted guild," Carla said.

"If you guys think I'm a spy here," Kai said as he began unwrapping the scarf around his neck to show his golden guild mark. "You believe me now?"

"Ok. You have proven that you're one of us," Makarov said. "Now tell us about this plan and Malachai."

 _Crap. He caught that...Well I should've expected that from one of the guild's greatest Masters,_ Kai thought to himself. "I'm sorry Master, but that information is classified. The only way to get that is to-"

"Talk to your guild master," Makarov asked. "Fine. Take me to him. I want to see who is running this guild in the future."

"Uh...Well you see I don't think that would be a-"

"Master is going the future," Natsu asked. "I wanna go!"

"No...Guys please. I know you-"

"YAY! We're going to the future," Happy exclaimed. "To the future!"

"I wonder what it is like," Lucy added.

"That's the whole point we're going," Gray replied.

 _I wonder if the cakes there are better than they are now,_ Erza thought to herself. "Clearly I too must accompany Master to the future."

"You all aren't getting th-"

"Then it's settled," Makarov said. "Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Carla and I will see the Master of Kai's guild to discuss recent events. The rest of you stay here and be on your guard." The rest of the guild "awww'd" and complained. "Listen. I can't take all of you with us. What if those who attacked comes back. Who knows what they'll do. I'm trusting the safety of the Guild and Magnolia in your hands." They all quickly smiled and nodded.

"Oh man...I'm going to get in serious trouble for this," Kai said.

"You're a part of Fairy Tail kid," Gajeel said. "Trouble should be far from your concerns."

"It's Kai," he replied. "Yeah...I should've known..." Activating his lacrima earpiece Kai spoke, "Hey. How's everything over there?"

"We are all fine," Jacob replied. "What ever you did worked."

"Ok. Open up the portal," Kai said. "Tell Master to be ready cause I'm bringing back some guests."

"Wait. What," Jacob asked. "Kai you know we aren't allowe-"

"Listen Jacob," Kai replied. "I'm here in X791. Do you know who is in the guild in X791. I know you do so OPEN THE PORTAL."

There was silence for a few moments. "Ok. I know what you mean. Opening the portal," Jacob responded. "You better hope Master doesn't do the thing."

"Shut up," Kai replied. Turning to the Fairies accompanying him and continued, "Ok. You all ready to go?" Nodding their heads, Kai walked into the portal and they followed.

* * *

 **I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. Pretty sure you all know who the Master is of X811 and I know I didn't reveal anything about Kai's past, but don't worry that will all be explained soon. Thanks and post reviews if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **X811**

Now exiting the portal, the Fairies of X791 "oohh" and "ahhh" at the sight of the future guild hall. "Wow", Lucy said. "This is amazing."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," said a teenage girl dressed in a long black dress and whose white hair was styled similar to Mira's. "Our Master would like to see you now."

 _Oh my. The girls in this guild are sure hot,_ Makarov thought to himself smiling. That quickly faded when Erza glared at him. "Right. Right. Where are we going?"

"Follow me," Kai said leading the Fairies to the elevator to take them to the 5th floor.

"Whoa what is this," Natsu asked.

"It's an elevator," Kai replied. "It's powered by magical energy that elevates us up to the desired floor."

"Wow. The future sure is fancy," Gray added. "They even have Lacrima camera's in a square shape."

"That's a T- Nevermind. Everybody get in," Kai said. He and the Fairies enter the elevator. Pushing the button to the 5th floor Kai spoke, "So…My Master…He…Well I'll just let you see."

"Who is your Master anyway," Wendy asked.

"Yes I would like to know that too," Makarov said.

"I'm just gonna not say anything," Kai replied. "Cause-"

Natsu's motion sickness kicked in and he began making sickly noises. "Oh man…I…want off….now…."

"You got to be kidding me," Gray said. "We're only going up."

"Poor Natsu," Lucy added.

"Hey…how…come…you aren't," Natsu asked.

"Cause I'm just not," Kai replied. "That's something you're gonna have to learn on your own."

"No…Fair…," Natsu said leaning against the elevator wall. The elevator opened and they made their way down the hallway to the last door. "Hey…don't…forget…me…"

"I got him," Gray said heading back to the elevator. "Come on flame brains. Geez you're so weak."

"You…wanna…goo…"

Reaching the door Kai knocked. A few moments passed and the Master responded, "Come in."

Opening the door Kai spoke, "Hey Master. I've br-"

 _Fire ball of the Fire Dragon!_

The attack sent Kai flying back towards Natsu and Gray. The rest of the Fairies stood there in not knowing how to react to what just happened. Getting up and running towards the Master, Kai yelled, "What the hell was that for!"

"Always stay alert and expect the unexpected," The Master replied. "And I was aiming for Gray." The Fairies entered and were in shock to see a man dressed similar to Gildarts with glasses whose hair was medium and spikey pink. "Ahhh. It's nice to see you. I'm the Master of Fairy Tail. My name is Natsu Dragneel."

A huge "wwwhhhhaaaatttttt" filled the Master's room. "That can't be right. You're the, but how- what," Gray asked shaking his head.

"Well this is unexpected," Carla said.

"Oh boy," Lucy added.

"Why is Natsu being Master a bad thing," Wendy asked.

"I know you haven't been in the guild long enough Wendy so I'll just say this," Gray said. "It's just a Natsu thing."

"I'm Master," Natsu asked. "HA! I'm gonna be the boss of you guys one day," he exclaimed.

"Natsu is the boss," Happy yelled as he and Natsu danced in the corner.

 _What I'm more concerned is how the guild hasn't been destroyed yet,_ Makarov thought. "Well Master of Fairy Tail. I believe we have some things to discuss."

"Ah yes," Master Natsu replied, "The recent attack on your guild." Looking through documents of the recent attack on the Blue Pegasus guild he came to a conclusion. "It seems they've acquired a time portal from Blue Pegasus and are using it now to destroy the Fairy Tail of your time."

"We kind got that when they attacked our guild," Gray said.

"To be honest I have no idea what is going on. Gray and Erza usually handle this kind of stuff," Master Natsu replied. "I just watch over the guild and train the guild members. So we're gonna have to wait until they get back from investigating."

"Figures," Lucy said.

"Natsu," Makarov said, but the younger one looked. "Not you. Master Natsu. Are you telling me that you still haven't grown up?"

"I've grown up," Master Natsu replied. "Who do you think pays for the repair and medical bills?"

"Nevermind," Makarov replied. "I guess we'll have to wait till Gray and Erza get back." _Heheheehe. Now I can check out the girls in the guild,_ he thought.

"But Master I'm al-"

"I meant the Future Gray and Erza."

"Speaking of Future selves," Wendy asked. "I wonder what I look like now?" _I wonder if I've gotten stronger and taller? Or have I gotten bigger? Speaking of bigger. Oh please oh please tell me my chest grows…PLEASE,_ she thought.

"Yeah," Lucy added. "I want to see the future me right now." _Wonder if I ever made it as a writer,_ she thought.

"I wonder how the others are too," Happy said.

"It could be entertaining to see how we've become," Carla said.

"Hehehehe. I can make fun of them if they've gotten fat or old," Natsu exclaimed. "Where is Laxus or Gajeel! I want to see them now."

"Oh…the others," Master Natsu asked. "Uh…they're away on jobs or they've moved on from Fairy Tail and living happily ever after."

"Awww," Natsu replied, "Well I guess I'll just make fun of the ones that are still here." The Fairies of X791 head towards the elevator to see what else the future holds.

"Yeah you go do that," Kai said. "Hey old man. You ain't gonna tell them?"

"No," Master Natsu replied. "The timeline is already messed up. I don't even want to know what happens if they find out." Looking at Kai with a concerning face.

"Fine," Kai replied. "I'll do my best to keep the truth hidden," he says following the Fairies.

* * *

 **Things are getting exciting. I can't wait to share the rest. The following chapters maybe a shock to you guys, but I hope you'll like it. Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seeing the elevator door close, Master Natsu pulled out his Lacrima Phone and spoke, "Gray. What did you fine?"

"Most of the guild has been slaughtered and the bodies seem to have been here for a few days," he replied. "Only fifty out of the five hundred survived. That doesn't include Guild Master Hibiki and Jenny."

"Damnit," Master Natsu yelled slamming his fist on the table. "Are their kids ok?"

"Talia and Keanu don't seem to have serious injuries. Emerald has been sent into ICU."

"That's good then. Where is Erza?"

"She's inside investigating the guild's portal room."

"Ok. I'll call her. Good job Gray."

"Doesn't feel like it."

Hanging up on Gray, Master Natsu calls Erza. "Erza. What you got?"

"Hibiki and Jenny gave them a struggle. Other than that, it seems they yanked the portal and transported via a large vehicle."

"Damn. Have any idea which way they went?"

"No, but I've already sent officers to known locations where we've picked up suspicious activities. They'll report in soon."

"Good. I'm going to kill those bastards when we find them."

"No Natsu."

"What but E-"

"You're responsibility right now as Guild Master, is to protect our past selves from Malachai and from too much exposure of the future. Leave the rest to us."

"Argh….Fine… Gajeel going with you guys?"

"Of course."

"Tell him and Gray to put some punches in for me."

"Will do Natsu."

"Good. Go get those sons of bitches Chief Erza." Hanging up, Master Natsu takes off his glasses and rubs his temple with his fingers.

 **Main area of Fairy Tail of X811**

"Go take a seat. I'll go get you guys some grub," Kai said pointing to the Fairies of X791 to an empty table. "And don't go off on your own."

The Fairies made their way to the table and took their seats. Lucy spoke while looking around again at the hall, "I'm still amazed of how much it will change."

"I'm just amazed the guild ain't burned to the ground with a certain pyro as Master," Gray said looking at Natsu.

"Hey. Older me looks like he is doing a good job," Natsu said defending himself. "Besides he says he pays the repair and medical bills."

"True, but he also said he has no idea of what goes on," Master Makarov added. "That is what worries me the most."

"Stop picking on me."

The Fairies began laughing at Natsu. Wiping her eyes Wendy said, "I still don't think Natsu as Master is b-"

Suddenly a little girl tackled her and started yelling, "Mommy! Mommy!"

The Fairies shocked as the little girl dug her face into Wendy. "Whahaahahaahha," Wendy said confused. "I'm not your mommy!"

The little girl stopped and looked at Wendy. "Hmmm…mommy you got really short." Looking at Wendy's chest she continued, "And small."

"W-what that's supposed to mean?!"

"Azura come here," a female voice spoke out.

The little girl looked up and with a big smile she literally flew to the woman. The woman caught her and twirled. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Wendy and the Fairies looked to see a woman with short blue hair, the height of Erza, and the chest of Lucy, twirling the little girl. She put the child down and spoke, "It's good to see you guys again."

"W-Wendy," Lucy asked. "Wha-what?"

"Whoa," Gray added. "Didn't see this coming."

"Wendy has a kid," Natsu asked in shock.

Future Wendy approached the Fairies and said, "Why are you guys so surprised? We all grow up." Looking at her younger self, she put her hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry. Your wishes will come true."

Wendy smiled and nodded. _Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!_ She thought to herself.

 _Oh my. Our Wendy is cute, but this one i-_ Master Makarov didn't finish his thoughts because Erza was once again glaring at him. "It's good to see you too Wendy."

Tears filling up in her eyes, Future Wendy picked and began hugging him while saying, "Oh Master." The Fairies concerned for their Master's health signaled her to put him down. Wiping the tears from her eyes she continued, "So how are you all doing?"

"Still in shock," Gray replied. "Besides that, doing just fine."

"So Wendy," Erza asked nervously. "Who is your husband?"

The Fairies' eyes widened from Erza's question. "Yeah Wendy we want to know," Lucy exclaimed. "Do we know him?"

Flustered, Future Wendy replied, "Uhhh-I d-d-don't know."

Carla walked up to her and said, "I swear child. You'd better have picked a good husband."

Future Wendy's heart broke to see her long time best friend. She nodded and said, "O-Of course I did. And I'm not a child anymore Carla."

The little girl came up to Future Wendy and yawned. "Mommy…I'm tired…"

"Oh. You poor thing. I told you not to use your magic yet," she replied picking up the little girl and holding her.

"So what's her name," Erza asked stroking the little girl's blue hair.

"Azura. She's 6 years old and a Dragon Slayer."

The Fairies shocked to what Future Wendy said. "Dragon Slayer," Lucy asked. "Why?"

"Cause I'm a Dragon Slayer and she plans on joining the guild when she grows up."

"Makes sense," Gray said. "Following your parent's footsteps."

"Wait a second," Happy said. "If Wendy has a kid. Does that mean we have kids too?"

The Fairies suddenly paused for a second. "Oh my god," Lucy exclaimed. "I need to know this."

"I wonder what kind of child I have," Erza spoke with her hand on her chin. "Most importantly who is my husband." _Jellal? That…that would be…be nice…_ she thought as she blushed.

"Ohhhh," Happy said. "Erza's blushing!" With a quick smack he was sent flying.

"Natsu. Aren't you curious of who we end up having kids with," Lucy asked with a slight blush. Oblivious as always Natsu tilted his head looking confused.

 _Why do I have a feeling I don't want to know this_ , Gray thought. _Will I end up with that psycho? Noooo life isn't that cruel right? Right?_

"Yo I'm back with food," Kai said walking in holding paper bags. "Oh. What up Wendy." Putting the bags on the table the Fairies dug in. "Hey. Gotta sec?" Laying her child down on an empty seat, Future Wendy followed Kai.

"What is it Kai?"

"Don't "what is it" me. How you holding up."

"To be honest. I want to cry right now…Seeing Carla, Lucy, Happy and Master….It's too much…,but I couldn't resist."

"It's ok," he said putting his hand on Future Wendy's shoulder. "Just…enjoy the time you have right now... Oh and don't spoil too much ok?"

Future Wendy smiled and replied, "Ok. I'll do my best."

"Good," he said walking away. "I gotta head to the Medical Wing and check up on Jey, Aria, Samantha, Tavis, Michelle and Emily."

 **A mysterious forest in Fiore**

A man with long black spikey hair with red eyes, dressed in a long black coat, combat pants, and boots walked up to an entrance of a cave exhaling smoke from the cigar he just had in his mouth spoke, "You sure we in the right place Gray?"

Dressed in blue with the same clothing Gray responded, "Don't know Gajeel. Doesn't seem suspicious at all." Hearing the sounds of footsteps, the both looked back to see a woman with long red hair in a pony tail dressed in all white with a silver chest plate followed by ten council troopers holding magical rifles. "What took you so long Chief?"

"No time for jokes Gray," She replied. "Sgt. Orion, are you sure this is Alpha Team's last location?"

"Yes Chief Erza," the trooper responded. "Their emergency beacons are in that cave."

"What's the plan Chief," Gajeel asked. "Go in stealthy or all out assault?"

"Hmm….We don't know what's in the cave. I think we should send the dro-" Erza was cut off by a loud "HEEEELLLPPPP MEEE" echoing from the cave. Motioning her hand forward she yelled, "Troopers Charge!" She and the ten council troopers charged in guns blazing.

"Looks like all out assault Gajeel," Gray said making his signature Ice Cannon and running in.

"Good," he responded making swords out of his arms. Following Gray he continued, "I need something to knock the rust off."

* * *

 **What up guys. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know there is a lot of cursing, but that is part of the reason I rated it M. So Wendy has a kid. I'll dive into that either in another story or later chapters, so don't worry. Oh, I finally brought in Future Gajeel. I think that last line was a little to cheesy to say, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Anyway, if you guys are confused reading between the Future and Past members please tell me. I'll figure a way to make it clearer. Thanks and post reviews if you want. Good or bad anything helps.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

 **Main area of X811**

The Fairies were eating, laughing, and full with excitement as they saw Future Wendy returning to them. Wendy noticing Kai exiting the area asked, "Hey where is Kai going?"

"Oh, he is going to check up on some of our guild members in the Medical Wing of the guild," Future Wendy replied. "Most of our members are still there."

"What happened," Lucy asked.

"Well. When you guys came under attack it sorta affected us here in the future. If I am correct. Something that happens in the past that isn't supposed to happen will drastically affect us in the future."

Natsu not comprehending what Future Wendy said held his head and spoke, "Whoa whoa…My head is spinning…"

"So basically you're saying that all of this shouldn't have happened," Gray said. "And the three who attacked us are trying to change the events that are to come?"

"Exactly," Future Wendy replied.

"Wendy, what do you know of Malachai," Master Makarov asked. "The three who attacked us said that he was their Master."

"M-M-Malachai? That's who is attacking us," Future Wendy said shaking. "Oh no…If he is attacking us…"

"What's wrong Wendy," Lucy asked grabbing Future Wendy. "Don't worry we're here for you."

 **Medical Wing of guild**

Passing many rooms filled with the Fairies of X811 still recovering, Kai gripped his fist and spoke, "Damn those bastards." Entering the room that contained the seven chosen to compete in this year's S-Class Trial, Kai asked, "How are you all doing?"

The seven wizards in medical beds looked towards their comrade. "Oh…the freak came to check on us," one of them said. "We don't need your help."

"I'm here to make sure you guys are ok," Kai replied. "You're hurt and part of my guild. Your pain is-"

"Your pain," another asked. "Please…Like Jey said…we don't need your help so just leave." The seven then motioned Kai to leave.

"Guys. Come on, when you will you forgive me?"

"We won't. Your father killed our parents and friends. We'll never forgive you for as long as you are alive."

"When will you understand he is not my father. I have no connection to him."

"You have his blood. And we swore that we will kill anybody that has it. Just because Master took you in and trained you that doesn't matter because deep down we know you'll become like your father."

Sad, Kai turned around and exited the room, heading back to the main area of the guild, tears in his eyes he thought to himself. _It's not my fault…I…I know his blood runs through me, but I didn't kill them…why…why…I…I want to make it up to them…But I can't bring the dead back…_ Stopping to wipe his eyes he continued, _No…I'll worry about this later. For now I have to protect the Fairies of X791 or nothing will be left._ He entered the main area and saw Future Wendy In tears. Walking up to her, he asked, "Wendy? What's wrong?"

"Why," Future Wendy replied with sadness in her voice.

"Wh-why what?"

"Why didn't tell you tell me it was Malachai's forces who attacked them? Why Kai…"

"Cause I knew this would happen."

"Again, who is this Malachai," Master Makarov interrupted.

"I can't tell you that," Kai replied.

"You can't trust us," Erza asked. "We're your guild members."

"Yeah," Lucy added. "It isn't good to keep things from your friends. We can help you."

"Trust me. You don't want to know. More like you shouldn't know."

"Will we encounter him in our future," Makarov asked.

Hesitating to answer, Kai said, "Yes. He will be your enemy." Looking at Future Wendy whose teary face now dug in his chest, he continued, "That's all I can say."

"Please," Master Makarov insisted. "I know you're sworn to not reveal too much of the future, but from Wendy's reaction there must be more to the story."

"Like I said, I can't tell you anymore," Kai yelled. The Fairies shocked to his reply. "I want to tell you more, but I just can't…OK! There are some things that are meant to happen and you can't change it no matter how hard you try! You think I like seeing Wendy like this…I have to keep things from my friends to protect them! You should know how it feels Master M!-" Kai was cut off by Master Natsu putting his hand on his shoulder and saying.

"Enough Kai," Looking at the Fairies he continued, "Are you sure you want to know?" The Fairies nodded. He sighed and said, "Follow me then."

 **Inside of a mysterious cave**

Chief Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and the surviving 4 members of council troopers examined the aftermath of the battle. "These guys look like grunts," Gray said looking at the dead bodies of Malachai's soldiers.

"Cannon fodder so the rest can get away or the elite are gearing up," Gajeel added. Hearing sounds coming from further in the cave, he looked at Erza and said, "Chief. I say we keep going and get our people back."

Pulling the dog tags off the six dead council troopers and having a moment of silence, she replied, "I agree. We might find more prisoners too, so let's get them out too." Looking at the four council troopers she continued, "Sgt. Orion, you and the rest stay here and guard the entrance just in case some flee this way."

"But Chief E-"

"You have your orders trooper." The trooper saluted and motioned the other three to take defensive positions. "I'm not losing anyone else today," she said under her breath gripping her fist that contained the six dog tags.

Gray seeing Erza pissed, walked towards the hallway and thought, _These guys are in trouble now._ Chief Erza and Gajeel followed him deeper into the cave to rescue Alpha Team and anybody else they find.

 **Hallway of Fairy Tail Guild of X811**

The Fairies, Future Wendy, and Kai followed Master Natsu until they stopped in front of a giant door and on top was the title of the room "The Hall of Fairies" below that something was inscribed, " _No matter in life or death, the memories of those who are no longer with us shall never be forgotten, thus they will be with us until it is our time to see them again."_ Looking at the Fairies Master Natsu spoke, "Are you sure you want to know?"

The Fairies finished reading the title and the words inscribed below hesitated to answer. "Wh-what is this place," Lucy asked.

"No questions. Yes or No," Master Natsu replied in a serious tone.

The Fairies began looking at each other wondering who would answer the question. Master Makarov sighed and spoke, "Yes. To protect my children of my guild, open the door Master Natsu." Nodding Master Natsu opened the door.

* * *

 **What up guys. If you made it this far then I sincerely thank you for taking the time to read. Seriously it means a lot. So more details are being revealed of the events that take place of the Fairies of X791. Who is Kai's real father and why do his guild mates hate him? Well, we will find out next chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I can't show you guys everything just yet. Oh and I apologize for the lack of action, but I guess I'm trying to give you more emotional action? I don't know, but I promise the next chapters will have action. Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **The Hall of Fairies**

Opening the door, a holographic version of Master Natsu appeared in front of the group. "Hello there, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm the current Master of Fairy Tail. I would like to sincerely thank you for visiting The Hall of Fairies whether to pay respects or to learn. Please enjoy your visit."

"Hey, what did he mean by pay respects," Gray asked, but Master Natsu, Kai, and Future Wendy walked further into the hall. The Fairies looked around the room that contained holographic statues of guild members and their accomplishments. "I really don't like where this is going."

"Follow, don't talk," Master Natsu said. "Remember, you wanted to know." Leading the Fairies to another door, again a title was there, "The Battle of Dragons and Men". Master Natsu motioned Kai and Future Wendy to stop and spoke, "Hold up," he looks back to the Fairies and asks, "Are you absolutely sure. You want to know?" The Fairies nodded. "Fine, but before we open the door I need you all to know. What you see in there. Are what is meant to be and cannot be changed." The Fairies nodded again. "No, I need you to clearly understand. No matter what you see. You cannot change it. Am I clear, and I need you to say it."

"Yes," the Fairies replied.

Looking at Kai and Future Wendy, Master Natsu spoke, "Open the door." Nodding their heads Kai and Future Wendy opened the door. Master Natsu entered the room and the Fairies followed, but stopped when they saw what the room contained.

 **Deeper in the mysterious cave**

Chief Erza, Gray, and Gajeel are currently going deeper into the cave to rescue Alpha Team and anybody else held prisoner by Malachai's Forces. Following the voices, they exit the hallway on the top floor of a vast room that contained prison cells. Looking below they located the source of the screaming. What they saw was a member of Alpha Team by Malachai's Forces probably for information or for fun. They didn't care, the only thing on their minds were to rescue their people and kill every last one of Malachai's Forces. "What's the plan Chief," Gray asked examining the area.

"How about Plan T," Gajeel said. "Seems to work well for Salamander a lot."

"No," Chief Erza replied. "We need to be very careful, we're outnumbered and who knows what they'll do to the prisoners if they spot us." Examining the area, she put her hand on her chin and said, "Hit and Run."

"Hit and Run," Gray asked. "Care to explain?"

"One of us will get their attention and try to lead most of their forces away from here, while the other two eliminate any stragglers and free the prisoner."

"I like this plan," Gajeel said. "I volunteer to be the decoy."

"Are you sure Gajeel," Chief Erza asked.

"Of course I'm sure. With my Iron Shadow Dragon Mode I can make these guys go on a wild goose chase forever."

"Then it's settled," she said looking at Gray and Gajeel. "Waiting on you, Gajeel."

Cracking his knuckles, he yelled, "Hey uglys! Yeah you guys! Wanna fight?" Malachai's Forces began heading up stairs to Gajeel's position. "Ok, that got their attention. I'm off," Gajeel said running away. Gray and Erza hid until Gajeel's hunters passed them.

"Coast seems clear Chief," Gray said. Looking back at the bottom, he continued, "And I only see five of them still here."

"Good," she replied. "Let's go Gray." Her and Gray then jumped down to free the prisoner being tortured.

 _Heaven's Wheel! Circle Swords! Dance My Blades!_

 _Ice Make: Cannon!_

The attacks caused confusion amongst the enemies below. Landing at the bottom Gray tackled one into the wall and froze his head then smashed it. Looking at another he said

 _Ice Make: Sword!_

With a downward swipe he sliced his opponent in half. Erza finally landed and spotted the remaining three trying to flee.

 _Trinity Sword!_

The attack separated her enemies by the waist. The forces chasing Gajeel paused for a moment due to the noise of the battle occurring. "Oh. Bad time to look away," Gajeel said.

 _Club of the Iron Shadow Dragon!_

Gajeel charged forward with his attack ripping apart his foes in front of him until no one was left. He stopped to wipe off a chunk of flesh on him and said, "I just got this thing back from the cleaners." He then returned to Erza and Gray. Examining the aftermath of the battle he said, "I see you wasted no time."

The two nodded while untying the prisoner being tortured. "Gajeel, see if you can find a control panel to release the rest of the prisoners and Gray see if you can find any information," Erza said. They both nodded and headed back up stairs. Helping down the injured trooper she continued, "It's ok, you can rest now. What's your name and where are the rest of your team?"

"*cough* Cpl. Seirin *cough* I-I think I'm the only *cough* only one left," the trooper replied. "Thanks *cough* Chief." With that he blacked out.

"Trooper," Erza yelled checking his pulse. "Good…he's just unconscious."

"Found the control panel boss," Gajeel yelled from upstairs.

"Good!" Activating her lacrima ear piece she spoke, "Sgt. Orion do you read?"

"Yes Chief," the trooper replied.

"I need your team to head down here and help Gajeel escort the prisoners out."

"Loud and clear Chief. Guys! We're heading down! Follow me!"

Ending the conversation Erza picked up the injured trooper and headed up top. "Erza," Gray yelled. "When you get up here I need to show you something!" Nodding her head she hastened her ascension.

Reaching the top and handing the injured trooper to one of the others. Gray tapped her shoulder and said, "This way Chief." Following him into a room full of documents, Gray continued, "Looks like they've been planning this for a while."

Examining the room Erza activated her ear piece and spoke, "Command. Send in the recovery team."

 **Hall of The Battle of Dragons and Men**

The Fairies saw a large golden monument which had multiple statues on it. The statues were Lucy, Laxus, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Bixslow, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Jellal (for aiding the guild), Juvia, Master Makarov, Gildarts, and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild of X791 that didn't survive the battle. The Fairies stood there in silence trying to process what they are seeing. "Now you see why we didn't want you to know," Master Natsu said putting his hand on the base of the monument while looking back at the Fairies.

"Th-This can't be," Carla said backing away.

"A-A-Are you saying," Lucy said shaking. "Most of my friends and I are going to die?"

"I don't want to die," Happy said tearing up.

"Why did you think this was a good thing to keep from us," Gray asked in anger while looking at Master Natsu, Future Wendy, and Kai.

Wendy began to cry while they stood in silence. "I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner," Erza said with disappointment.

"You're the Guild Master and they're your guild members," Master Makarov spoke. "You're supposed to take of our own, no matter who gets in your way."

Future Wendy began to cry too. "You weren't there," Master Natsu spoke consulting Future Wendy. "It was a really bad day….A day I regret everyday…Trust me when I say this…no matter how strong you become, you will not be able to do anything about it."

"That's shit," Natsu replied in anger. "Of course we can do something. You got that time portal thingy right?"

"I know what you're thinking and I can't allow that," Master Natsu said. "The timeline is already messed up with you just being here."

"So what? You just showed me that the people I care about are going to die. If you were me then you would want to go save them!"

"No. Like I said….No matter what we do…No body wins….many people…many people die…"

"Screw this then," Natsu said turning around to the exit. "If you're not going to change then I'll do it for you!" Walking forward, Kai stood in his path. "Out of my way."

"Sorry. Can't do that," Kai replied. "If you want to mess everything up even further then you'll have to go through me."

"Move or I'm go-"

 _Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!_

Natsu was sent flying back into the room. Getting up to look at Kai, he spoke, "What the hell?"

"Like I said," Kai replied igniting his fists. "You'll have to go through me." The Fairies, Master Natsu, and Future Wendy shocked from the battle that was about to occur.

* * *

 **What up guys! Again I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I know I know...I killed off like a lot of characters well...In the future? nevermind about that. I was kinda hesitant to do it, but I thought. If a very popular character dies then people will want to know why and how? right? Well good news! I'm going to get to that in the later chapters! Right now. Let's focus on the battle! Oh and the descriptions of the kill? yeah that's another reason this is rated M. Anyway...leave a review or not, good or bad. Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Inside Chief of Council Security Office: Erza Scarlet Fernandez**

Looking through the documents found in the cave, Erza tries to figure out what Malachai is planning. "How's it going Chief," Gray asked opening the door. "I thought you were going to give that to the Central Intelligence?"

"I did," Erza replied. Picking up one of the documents to examine it closer, she continued, "They're stumped, so I decided to give it a try."

"What's so hard about it," Gray asked as he examined the documents, "Shouldn't be that hard." After a few minutes of inspecting he grabbed his head and said, "I can see why the guys at Central got stumped."

"Exactly, all these documents contain the same thing, the number 0710X800 and it seems like coordinates 80 degrees S, 70 degrees N."

"If we can just figure out what the numbers mean then we'll be one step closer."

 _What do the numbers mean…could it be a code? A password? Argh...Think Erza,_ Erza thought to herself. Walking over to her desk she picked up a photo of her, Jellal, and Cecilia. _0710X800…0710X800,_ staring at the picture it finally came to her. "Gray! What's the date today?"

"Why?"

"Answer the question!"

"July 10th"

"And July is the seventh month of the year and today is the tenth! 0710X800!"

"You don't think?"

"Of course we've forgotten with everything going on!"

"Today is the 11th anniversary of the battle!"

"Gray get Natsu on the phone now! I've figured out Malachai's plan!"

"I'm on it," Gray said pulling out his phone quickly dialing.

"Whats with all the racket," Gajeel asked bursting into the room. "I can hear you guys down the hall!"

"Gajeel! Gather a squad," Erza ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Fairy Tail is in trouble."

 **The Hall of The Battle of Dragons and Men**

"Like I said," Kai replied ignite his fists. "You'll have to go through me."

"Two can play at that game," Natsu snapped back igniting his fists. The two circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Of course they didn't realize that their attacks won't really do damage due to the fact they're both Fire Dragon Slayers. Natsu charged forward and Kai prepared to defend himself when suddenly the hall shook.

Master Natsu activating his ear piece spoke, "What was that?"

"We're under attack," a voice responded. "It's Mal-gah!"

"Hello? Damnit." Running towards a screen on the wall he pressed a button and spoke, "Kassidy. How many of our members are still in the Medical Wing?"

"Over 80% Master," the girl with white hair styled similar to Mirajane responded.

"Who can fight?"

Looking through her list of patients she replied, "Jey Fullbuster, Cecilia Fernandez, Samantha Redfox, Jacob Redfox, Draven Strauss, Aria Strauss, Yui Aspire, Eren Prescott, Tavis Alberona, Michelle Heartfilia, and Emily Heartfilia."

"With them that makes 19 of us," Master Natsu looked at both Wendys and Carla, "I need you three to head to the Medical Wing and support Kassidy."

Future Wendy nodded. "Follow me," she says leading Wendy and Carla.

"The rest of us," Master Natsu continued while taking of his glasses. "We're gonna make these bastards learn that messing with Fairy Tail is the biggest mistake they've ever made."

 **Main hall of the Fairy Tail Guild of X811**

Master Natsu, Kai, and the Fairies of X791 arrived to see the members returning from jobs dead on the ground. A female guild member still standing walked towards them and spoke, "Mast- *cough* H-", she were cut off by an attack that made a hole in her chest. Shocked, Master Natsu, Kai, and the Fairies looked towards the direction of the attack and saw multiple hooded figures standing.

"Well, well," one of them spoke. "It's nice to see you again, Master Natsu."

Angered, Master Natsu replied as the hooded figure revealed himself, "Malachai." Short black hair, a scar on his left eye, this was the Master of the forces attacking Fairy Tail.

"What's with that face? Aren't you happy to see me?"

 _Roar of the Fire Dragon!_

Malachai stepped to the side as Master Natsu's attack exploded in the background killing probably 5 of his men. "Not in the mood for talking huh? Well, have a taste of this!" Malachai fired his breath attack.

 _Thornmail!_

Malachai's attack was stopped by a wizard in full silver armor holding a thorn like shield. "Eren," Kai yelled.

"What up Kai," the dirty blonde haired wizard replied. "Sorry we're late." Followed him were Jey, Tavis, Aria, Draven, Michelle, Emily, Jacob, Samantha, Yui, and Cecilia.

"Hope you're ready for a hail storm," the dark blue haired ice wizard said making an Ice Chain Gun.

"Haven't seen this many "Jokers" since I was drunk at a Poker Match," the dark brown haired wizard said shuffling his cards.

"You're about to see how strong Fairy Tail is," the short white haired wizard said as she transformed into her Satan's Soul.

"Time to show you what a real man is," the bulky male wizard with spikey white hair said as he transformed into his Werewolf form.

"You ready to rock sis," the blonde haired wizard asked as she took out her three Celestial keys.

"Always," the twin responded doing the same.

"Prepare to be shredded," Jacob said summoning turrets with his Techo Mancer Magic.

"Yo bro, toss me some iron. I need to get pumped up," his long black haired sister said. "Dragons need to eat before they fight."

"About time, my trigger fingers are itching," the pony tail chestnut haired gunsmith said requipping dual revolvers.

"For Fairy Tail, you will fall before me," the wavy purple haired wizard said requipping into her Daedric Armor.

Slow clapping Malachai spoke, "My my, the family is all here now. So let's get this blood bath started." Motioning his hand forward, Malachai's Forces charged. The Fairies braced themselves for the assault. The Battle of Dragons and Men was about to repeat itself.

* * *

 **What up guys! Again I hope you're enjoying my story so far. I've finally given some descriptions to the kids of the future. If you're wondering whose kids are they I'll answer your questions right now since I'm almost done and it's probably better for when I write more stories with them in it. Jey: Son of Gray and Juvia, Tavis: Son of Cana and unknown (the father left before Cana gave birth so that's why his last name is Alberona), Aria: Daughter of Laxus and Mirajane (She kept Strauss as her last name because she feels unworthy of the name Dreyar), Draven: Son of Elfman and Evergreen (should've been obvious since he says "MAN"), Michelle and Emily: Twin Daughters of Lucy and unknown (Kept the Heartfilia name in honor of Lucy), Jacob and Samantha: Son and Daughter of Gajeel and Levy, Cecilia: Daughter of Erza and Jellal (I know, I know, why is her hair purple? Idk i thought it was cool), Kassidy Strauss: Daughter of Lisanna and Unknown (Same explanation as the twins). The only two that aren't related to the original cast are Yui and Eren. Well thanks again for reading. Post reviews, PM me, idk. Do whatever you want. I'm just glad you read it. Cya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **On the road the Magnolia (2 miles out)**

A large armored magical powered car jumps the hill and lands as it continues to the town of Magnolia. Inside are Chief Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and five Council Troopers. "Erza," Gray spoke. "Natsu ain't picking up his phone."

"Damnit," Erza said. "Sgt. Orion I need you to punch it."

"Yes Ma'am," the trooper responded slamming his foot into the accelerator causing the car to jolt. "Activating nitro," the trooper said pressing a red button and continued, "Hold on!" The car then shot forward that everybody inside was shaking.

 **Fairy Tail of X811, Main Hall**

 _Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blaze!_

Master Natsu's attack tore through the middle of the enemy charge causing them to stop. "Be careful, they're all Dragon Slayers and we don't know what elements they contain."

"All of them," Lucy asked.

"Yes," Master Natsu replied preparing his next attack.

 _Hammer of the Lightning Flame Dragon!_

Master Natsu directed that attack to the right of the enemy charge where the Fairies of X791 were. "Leave some for me," Natsu yelled jumping in the air.

"Natsu wait," Erza yelled.

 _Hammer of the Lightning Flame Dragon!_

Natsu's attack sent 4 enemies straight into the wall. "I'm all fired up," both Natsus yelled charging forward.

"There is no stopping them now," Happy exclaimed. "Go Natsus!"

"Two Natsus fighting as one," Lucy said. "Oh man."

"I actually feel bad for those guys," Gray added.

"Protect the Fairies of X791," Kai ordered looking at his guild mates.

Eren spots Lance, Veronica, Grim and Axel charging towards the Fairies of X791. "Kai," he yelled requipping into his _Flame Emperor_ armor. "Yui, Jacob, and I will take care of the three stooges, you get your fan boy!" Motioning Yui and Jacob, they intercepted the four. "Sorry, you got a firewall in your way," he says swinging his sword at Grim.

"Let's go honey," Yui says spinning her revolvers in front of Veronica and continued, "Never killed me a dragon."

"Jacob," Lance says with distain.

"What," Jacob asked. "You sound like you got the short end of the stick." Angered by seeing Lance with "why did it had to be him" face, Jacob ordered his turrets to open fire.

"Looks like it's just the two of us," Axel says with joy.

"Shut up," Kai barked back. "Get ready to be scorched."

"Ohhh, hot and heavy," he replies licking his lips. "Skipping the fore play and straight into the action. That's why you're my favorite." The two then unleashed their breath attacks.

Jey, Tavis, the twins, Samantha, Aria, Draven, and Cecilia formed a curved wall in front of the Fairies of X791. "Hey we can help," Gray said making his Ice Cannon.

"No can do," Tavis replied. "They've got almost twenty years of experience on you and don't know if you heard, they're Dragon Slayers."

"Doesn't matter," Erza replied requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "If the guild is under attack we will defend it."

 _I can see where I get my sense of honor or is it stubbornness,_ Cecilia thought to herself.

"I will not stand by while my children are fighting," Master Makarov added. Looking at the eight in front of him and continued, "Even if they're not from my time."

"I say we let them," Jey said. "We could sure use all the help we can get."

Observing Master Natsu and Natsu wipe out waves of enemies, Aria spoke, "I agree, it's only a matter of time before the bad guys break away and head towards us."

"Then it's settled," Erza says stepping in line with them. "Even if we are from different times, we are all part of Fairy Tail and today we fight as one." Gray, Lucy, Happy followed while Master Makarov made himself larger.

"Awww yeah," Draven howled. "I feel like a real man!"

"You are like your old man," Samantha says shaking her head.

"Wait," Michelle said looking at Lucy. "Do the rules of time apply to Celestial Spirits?"

"Don't know," Lucy replied. "But to be safe," she continued while taking out her whip, "I've got this."

 _Seeing Mom in her younger days, I can tell where we get our spunk from,_ Michelle thought to herself. Looking at her twin, "Emily, let's do it!"

"Yeah," she responded.

 _Star Dress Leo!_

 _Star Dress Taurus!_

"You called little lady," Leo appeared as he admired Michelle wearing the dress form of his suit.

"Mooooo! I'm always ready to rock for a hot babe," Taurus exclaimed gawking at Emily who wore the female version of his outfit while holding a sledge hammer.

"Whoa," Gray said. "Lucy can you do that?"

"No," Lucy replied. "Hey, where did you guys learn that?"

"That's a secret," Emily responded.

"Awwww," Lucy complained. "Come on!"

"Nope," Michelle said. "Take it up with the King."

Lucy continuing to complain while Michelle and Emily resisted, Jey spoke, "Hey, is Gossip Time over?" Lifting his Ice Chain Gun and pointed towards the enemy, "Cause I think they've broken away."

"For Fairy Tail," Master Makarov yelled motioning his hand forward. The Fairies charged towards the enemy. They confronted the enemy head on and battled.

"Eat this," Jey said firing his chain gun killing three. "I'm reloading c-" Cut off as he dodged a breath attack. He turned and ran towards his enemy yelling.

 _Ice Make: Sword!_

Impaling his enemy and motioned upward. "You alright," Aria asked running up to Jey.

"Yeah cutting it clo- Watch out," Jey yelled grabbing Aria and dodging another breath attack. "You good?"

"Yeah," she replies getting up. "I've got this one," propelling towards the attacker and ripping him to shreds.

"I don't know who is scarier," Jey said walking up. "You or your mother." Aria gave a "da hell you say" face and Jey replied, "I didn't say anything."

"That's what I thought," she said as they both continued on.

"Taurus let's go," Emily yelled.

"You got it," he replied. They both lifted their weapons and smashed the ground shouting.

 _Earth Wave!_

Seeing the enemy staggering from her sister's attack, Michelle came up with a combo attack. "Our turn Leo," Michelle said running to Emily.

"Right beside you," he replied running to Taurus. Both jumped off their backs and into the shouted.

 _Ultimate Regulus Shot!_

The attack obliterated the area. "Nice," Michelle said as they all high fived and continued.

Cecilia and Erza were getting cornered. "Tell me," Erza said looking at Cecilia. "Do you have the Heaven's Wheel armor?"

"Of course."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah," Cecilia says as she requips. She and Erza then shouted.

 _Circle Wheel! Dance Our Blades!_

The swords went flying impaling about 10 enemies while they charged forward.

Lucy striking down enemies noticed she is alone and yelled, "Happy! I could use a hand!"

"Aye," Happy replied swooping in and carried away. "Still…heavy…"

"Not another word!"

"Master Malachai," a soldier spoke. "The Fairies are turning the tide of the battle."

"Oh are they," he replied. Observing the battle he sighs and continues, "Then I guess we should take what we came here for." Malachai stepped forward and began charging his ultimate version of his breath attack.

Master Natsu sensing it and yelled to his comrades, "Everybody take cover! He i-"

Malachai fired and a huge explosion occurred. Examining the aftermath, he sees all of the Fairies down. "Take the non-Dragon Slayers."

Seeing his friends being taken away, Natsu spoke as he tried to get up, "No...Stop..."

"Get *cough* get back here," Kai said holding his sides.

"Jacob," Samantha said looking up from a face down position.

"We've got them all Master," a soldier reported.

"Good," Malachai said turning around. Peeking over his shoulder at Master Natsu he continued, "If you want them back. Come meet me where it all ended." With that he and his soldiers exited and boarded multiple magical flying propeller vehicles. Master Natsu gathered his strength to get up and ran towards them. He tried to do a breath attack, but was too weak. Chief Erza, Future Gray, and Future Gajeel finally arrived. Chief Erza noticing the vehicles leaving and ordered to stop.

"Everyone fire on those on those vehicles," Erza ordered. Future Gray and Future Gajeel jumped out and unleashed their magical attacks. The five Council troopers followed and began firing. Their attacks barely missing. "Damnit! We're too late. Sgt. Orion check for survivors!"

"Yes Ma'am! Let's go guys," the trooper responded heading towards the guild. Sgt. Orion stopped to put Master Natsu's arm over his shoulder and carried him over to Chief Erza. "I got you sir."

Looking at Chief Erza, Future Gray, and Future Gajeel, Master Natsu spoke, "He *cough* he took them. Took them t-" He goes limp.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Future Gray says running up to help him. "Take it easy." Laying Master Natsu on the ground.

"Don't worry Natsu," Erza says kneeling to put her hand on his forehead. "We already know."

Kai, Natsu, and Samantha were carried out by the troopers and set down by the side walk. Both Wendys, Kassidy, and Carla arrived from the Medical Wing. "Wh-what happened," Future Wendy asked.

"We got our ass kicked," Kai replied as he flinches from the wound on his side.

Samantha noticing her father standing in front of her began to tear, "I'm-I'm sorry dad….I-I wasn't strong enough…"

Future Gajeel kneeled and put his hand on her head, "Hey, it's ok. The fact that you're alive says a whole lot." Samantha hugged him and cried. "Don't worry, we're gonna get your brother and friends back," he says stroking the back of her head.

"They're all gonna pay," Natsu says gripping his fists.

"What's the plan Chief," Future Gray asked.

"Plan T," Chief Erza replied as she stood up. "Take them by storm."

* * *

 **What up guys! We're getting close to the end, then an epilogue! Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying and I hope you don't mind the killing and stuff, but hey Rated M for a reason. Thanks again for reading!**


	12. Chapter 115

Chapter 11.5

 **Malachai's Lair, Dungeon Level**

The Fairies woke up in a huge cell. "Wh-where are we," Lucy asked shaking her head to clear her vision.

"Looks like some kind of cell," Gray replied.

"Our hands are free," Erza said. "Let's try use our magic."

"Won't work," Jey said. "Whole cell is magic proof."

"Damnit."

"We'll be fine my children," Master Makarov said. "The others will come for us."

"Yeah," Lucy added. "I bet they're already coming up with a plan to get us out."

"I have a feeling it's Plant T," Happy added.

"Oh no," Gray said. "I hope your Erza convinces them otherwise."

"Chief Erza," Tavis asked.

"What do you mean Chief," Erza asked.

"Nevermind."

"Anyway," Lucy said. "Since we're all trapped here how about we get to know each other."

The guard laughed. "What's so funny," Gray asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "Enjoy your moments together cause in a few hours you'll all be dead." Gray then reached for the guard, but was electrocuted from the cell bars.

"Gray," Erza shouted. "Are you okay," she says picking him up.

"Yeah, I've been hit some pretty heavy stuff so this is like a cake walk."

"What ever," the guard said. "Like I said, enjoy your moments," he continues as he walks away.

The Fairies watched him leave. Looking at each other with despair, Lucy spoke out, "Well first of all I'-"

"We know who you are," Tavis said. "Remember? You're in the future."

"Oh…yeah well I ju-"

Putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder, Michelle said, "We know. It was a good try."

"Yeah," her twin added.

"Since we're in the future," Gray said looking at the nine wizards. "Whose kids are you?"

The nine Fairies had the face of "You're joking right". "Are you serious," Jey asked. "You really haven't noticed."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a real good look."

Gray approached Jey and examined him. _He is wearing similar versions of my clothes,_ _he is an Ice Wizard, and he has dark blue hair…It looks like my hair, but with…NO_ , Gray thought to himself. "Yo-you're," Gray said stuttering while pointing at Jey. "You're my son?!"

"Give this man a medal," Jey says with sarcasm.

The Fairies of X791 shocked. "Wh-who is your mom," Gray asked. Both Fairies of X791 and the eight from X811 looked at him with the face of "You know already". "No," he continues, "Really?"

"Yep," Jey says getting up. "Life is that cruel," he says putting his hand on Gray's shoulder.

Gray huddled into a corner trying to cope with what has been revealed to him. Erza looking at Eren and Cecilia. 'So are you two?"

"Me," Eren asked pointing at himself. "No, but she is," he continued while pointing at Cecilia.

Erza approached Cecilia. "Why is your hair purple?"

 _I forget sometimes that mom is an air head…._ Cecilia thought. "Do I really need to answer that." Thinking, Erza finally comes to her conclusion and joins Gray in the corner to cope. "Hmmm….didn't expect that reaction."

Michelle and Emily turned Lucy. "And we're your kids," the both say. Everyone of X791 was surprised that Lucy actually had kids.

 _Hahahaha! I actually get married and gave birth to really beautiful twins! Suck it Aquarius and Happy,_ Lucy thought. "Cool," she says with joy. "So who is your father?"

The twins giggled for a bit and Emily spoke, "Let's just say a person you least expect."

"Natsu," Erza asked.

Lucy began blushing, but Michelle spoke, "No. Let's just say he ain't part of the guild."

"He ain't part of the guild," Gray asked.

"Well," Emily replied. "Let's just say that Mom had a really complicated love life with certain guild members."

 _Certain guild members? Oh…forgot Natsu already had feelings for Lisanna,_ Lucy thought.

Master Makarov approached Draven and Aria. "So you two must be Mira's and Elfman's right?"

"I'm Mira's," Aria replied. "Should be obvious since I'm dressed similar to her when she was a teenager."

"I'm Elfman's," Draven exclaimed. "My dad always taught me how to be a real man!"

 _Yep, that's Elfman for ya,_ the Fairies of X791 thought together.

"Oh and I think you heard another name, Kassidy," Aria said. "That's Lisanna's kid and no the dad ain't Natsu."

 _So Lisanna didn't marry Natsu? So who did,_ Lucy thought.

"Are you telling the Flame Brains couldn't land a girl," Gray asked teasing. "I knew he was hopeless."

"Well he didn't need to land a girl cause he got a kid," Jey spoke.

"Natsu has a kid," the Fairies of X791 shouted in shock.

"Man, you guys are really- Never mind," Jey said. "You mean you really didn't notice?"

The Fairies took a moment to think. "Kai," they all exclaimed.

"Bingo. Man we sure have a lot of medals to give out."

"But he doesn't even look like him," Gray said.

"Yeah," Lucy added.

"You don't have to be married to have a kid ya know," Jacob said.

"So Kai's adopted," Erza said. The nine Fairies nodded. "Poor Natsu."

"That would make sense since Kai knows Dragon Slayer Magic," Gray added. "And they sorta dress and act the same."

"Yes, but Kai actually thinks," Erza said. The Fairies began to laugh.

Jacob approached Lucy and said, "My mom was always jealous of your chest."

"Wh-where did that come from," Lucy replied shocked. "Who is your mom?"

"I have blue hair, I love to read, my sister is a Dragon Slayer who eats Iron. Come on blondie."

"No way! You're Gajeel and Levy's kid? The other one is your sister?"

"I just said that and yes."

"But you're magic wasn't even related to them."

"I grew up with heavy metal and a mom who loved to read. I combined both and made Techno Mancer Magic. Basically anything I read or examine I can make it. To put it simpler it's another version of Maker Magic. I'm just that awesome."

 _Definitely Gajeel's kid,_ the Fairies thought. The Fairies looked at the three wizards who haven't introduced themselves.

"I guess it's our turn," Eren said looking at Yui and Tavis.

"I'll go first," Tavis said. "I'm Cana's kid," he says taking out his cards.

"So Cana finally lands a man," Erza said. "Good for her."

"Yeah, if you count getting her pregnant and ditching her."

"What?"

"Yeah, my mom didn't have the most easies of lives. But she got by. Thanks to my step dad."

"I'm sorry, I did-"

"It's cool. I'm sorry I just get a little angry about this subject."

"Ok," Yui interrupts to break the tension. "I'm not anybody's kid, but I'm Asuka's pupil."

"Asuka," Lucy asked. "I didn't see her?"

"Well she was with the rest of our Guild members in the Medical Wing."

"My turn," Eren said. "I'm Erza's pupil."

"My pupil," Erza asked. "Why?"

"I said I wanted to learn magic from the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail and you agreed."

"Sounds like Erza," Gray said.

"Also I gave you 20 cakes," Eren added.

"Now that sounds like Erza," Lucy said.

"No," Erza replied. "I won't do things for c-"

"Yes you will," all of them said. Erza has a pouty face and returns to the corner.

"Well, show and tell is over," Jey said. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Master Makarov said. "Our comrades will be here very soon." The Fairies sit down and take a rest as they wait for their rescuers to make their move.

* * *

 **What up guys! So this chapter is just a mini chapter. To further describe the kids of the Future. Basically all of them are wearing their version of clothes you see our original cast wearing in the previous arcs. Just giving you guys this since most of you are wondering what they're wearing. The twins you can imagine whatever you want since Lucy changes a lot. Same goes for Jey. I hope I described that well and I hope you enjoy again for reading it really means a lot. Cya!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Inside Chief Erza's Office**

Chief Erza, Future Gray, and Future Gajeel are trying to come up with plans to rescue the Fairies. Meanwhile, Master Natsu, Natsu, Samantha, and Kai are in the council infirmary recovering from the battle. "I know you're not serious," Gray said.

"I am Gray," Chief Erza replied. "We know where he is, we can assault him right now."

"Yeah and he knows we know so don't you think he is planning something." Putting his hand on her shoulder he continues, "Look, I want to save them as much as you do, but we can't be reckless." Chief Erza gave a deep sigh. "I know seeing Master, Lucy, Carla, and Happy is painful, Gajeel and I feel the same way."

"You don't know how I feel," Gajeel replied.

"Shut up you sack of bolts," Gray snapped. Gajeel went quiet turning away crossing his arms. "Natsu and the other's are in really bad shape and we're gonna need them. So I say we take a day or two to recover before we go and kick some ass."

Chief Erza nodding, "You're right Gray, about everything." Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, "Ok. Let's put our heads together and come up with something."

 **Few hours later**

Chief Erza, Future Gray and Future Gajeel are putting the final pieces of their plan together when Master Natsu bursts into the room yelling, "What are we doing?" Kai, Natsu, Samantha, Carla and both Wendys followed behind.

"Putting our plan together," Gray replied.

"No, I mean why aren't we assaulting Malachai's Lair right now," Master Natsu asked in anger. "Erza you said you know where he was, so wh-"

"He isn't gonna be there Natsu," Chief Erza replied. "Documents we recovered from one of his cave bases have coordinates."

"And where would that be?"

"The site of the battle." Hearing that, Master Natsu froze and collapsed.

 **Master Natsu's Flashback: The site of The Battle of Dragons and Men**

"Natsu! Help," Lucy and Lisanna screamed. During the battle the two were captured by Malachai and now Natsu has to choose who to save.

"Running out of time," Malachai said. "Tick tock tick tock."

 _I have to save both…but how. Everybody…they're all fighting for their lives, I…I can't….I…_ ,Natsu thought. Falling his knees he spoke, "I…I surrender…"

Lucy and Lisanna shocked by Natsu's surrender. Malachai chuckled and spoke, "Sorry. That wasn't an option." Charging his attack in both hands, "Oh and you're out of time."

"No don't," Natsu yelled, but all he saw was the two women he loved scream as Malachai's attack ripped a hole in their chest. Staring at their lifeless bodies hit the dirt with the loudest thud Natsu has ever heard in his life. He blacked out.

 _Natsu…why didn't you save me…You know I loved you even if did marry another man,_ Lucy's voice echoed in his head.

 _I loved you more Natsu…we've been through so much…why didn't you save me? Why?_ , Lisanna's voice did the same.

"I tried…I tried," Natsu says in despair. "I couldn't do anything…there was NOTHING I COULD DO! I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…Lucy…Lisanna…."

 _Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. NATSU!,_ both voices shouted.

 **Real World: Inside Chief Erza's office**

"I said I'm sorry," Master Natsu yelled waking up swinging violently, but the others in the room held him down from panicking any further. "I'm so…so sorry…"

Natsu shocked seeing his older self in such pain. He kneeled down and said, "It's ok…I'm sure you…you did your best." Giving Master Natsu a smile hopefully to cheer him up.

"So Chief," Kai said. "You all done with your plan?"

"Yes. Two days fr-"

Sgt. Orion bursts in and says, "Chief, you might want to turn on your TV."

"What, why?"

"Just do it Ma'am," the trooper yelled back. Chief Erza reaching for the remote and turning on the TV to see Malachai broadcasting.

"What's this," she asks.

"It seems he is talking to us."

"If you want your friends alive," Malachai says moving to the side revealing the captured Fairies tied up. "Tell the Dragon Slayers to meet me tomorrow at "Where it all ended" by dawn and no funny business or else they all get holes in their chests." The broadcast ended. Everybody in the room was silent.

"You heard him," Kai said breaking the silence. "We don't got much of a choice."

"Yes, but seven vs a hundred aren't good odds," Chief Erza replied.

"Sorry Chief Erza, but the odds ain't gonna get any better," Samanth said.

"Fine, but we have to change our plan a little bit," Chief Erza replied.

"Ok," Natsu said getting up. "I'm all hears Chief Erza."

"Malachai will probably be in the battle himself which means our friends should be guarded by low level Dragon Slayers. I have a feeling he isn't going to keep them at his lair because if he is losing he is gonna use them as bargaining chips."

"Sounds like him," Master Natsu says getting up. "I'm guessing you want us Dragon Slayers to distract him long enough for you guys to rescue them right?"

"Precisely."

"I see no problem with that plan," Future Gajeel says smiling.

"As I said, the seven vs a hundred worries me."

"Don't sweat it Chief," Natsu says with joy. "One thing you should know by now that Dragons are tough."

"Yeah," Kai added. "With our secondary modes we can buy a lot of time and have fun doing it." The morale in the room was rising. "Like a wise man once said, 'If it means getting our friends back. We'll take on the world.' Or something like that."

Seeing everybody pumped up for the battle, Chief Erza chuckled and spoke, "You people will never change." They all turned and gave the face of "You won't either". "Alright, Sgt. Orion."

"Yes Ma'am," the trooper responded.

"Assemble a rescue squad. We leave by dawn."

"Yes Ma'am" the trooper replied exiting the room.

Turning to her comrades, "Now you all get any rest you can. It's going to be a long day." The Fairies exited the room going to their respected rooms.

"Natsu," Master Natsu said. "I just want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"There is going to come a time when you're going to have to choose. I just want you to know that, neither are the wrong choices, but whatever choice you make is going to hurt the other."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't wanna think of that stuff right now. I want to get my friends back and kick some ass. I would appreciate it if you could warn me about future stuff after we've done this."

"Right…I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it. Now," putting his hand on Master Natsu's shoulder. "You have to forgive yourself. That's all I'm gonna say," he says walking away. Tomorrow is the final battle and our heroes know some of them won't make it back with Malachai holding all the pieces, but for the lives of their friends our heroes will go out fighting. They know that to save the past, they must fight for the future.

* * *

 **What up guys! Sorry I've been pumping out chapters so fast. I mean I write these like 2 days before I post them, but the reason is I'm gonna be traveling soon so I want to at least get to the final chapter which is about 2 or 3 away. Anyway thanks for going on this journey with me and reading my story. I really appreciate it. Thanks and cya!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **On the road to the site of The Battle of Dragons and Men (1 mile out)**

A magical armored vehicle makes its way to the battle site. Inside the seven Dragon Slayers prepare themselves. A second magical armored vehicle trails them. Within are Chief Erza, Future Gray, Carla, and five Council Troopers. "Going of the plan again," Chief Erza spoke over her ear piece. "The Dragon Slayers will combat Malachai and his forces as a distraction while my team locate our friends and spring them out. If the opportunity arises then we finish Malachai and his forces today, if not we retreat and get our friends to safety."

"Divide and Conquer," Master Natsu said.

"I like it," Gajeel added.

"Glad it pleases you two," Erza replied. "Everybody got that?"

"Affirmative Ma'am," the troopers replied.

"Yeah," the other Dragon Slayers responded.

"Good. Let's get our friends back."

 **On site of the Battle of Dragons and Men**

Eleven years ago this place was known as Haven. A beautiful town with a population about 600, that covered one football field, surrounded by many trees and flowers, animals can be seen in the forest living their own lives, but after that day the land is filled with destroyed houses, magic weapons and bones as the plant life cover them. Standing in the middle of the town is the larger version of the monument inside of Fairy Tail. Flowers, pictures, and gifts are scattered around the base of it to honor the Fairies that gave their lives to stop the forces of evil. The seven Dragon Slayers kneel and give a moment of silence as they wait. The rising sun temporarily blinds them as they see multiple hooded figures in all black armor approaching them. The figures stopped five meters away from the seven Dragon Slayers as Malachai stepped in front. "Ahhhh. Wonderful memories were made here," he says viewing the monument. "You know. You didn't actually stop me and I' m puzzled as why they built a monument for your failure."

"We did stop you," Master Natsu replied.

"Well you didn't do a good job, cause guess what? I'm still here." Observing the area for any ambushes or surprises, he spoke, "So. Where the others?"

Master Natsu pointed to the two magical vehicles parked about twenty meters behind them. "We told them not to interfere."

"Good. Besides this is an invite only party."

"Well I guess we're here to crash it then," Master Natsu replied. Malachai began raising his hand. "You guys ready," Master Natsu asked.

"Yeah," the others replied.

"Good. Let's do this," he shouted. Looking at Natsu they both nodded and transformed.

 _Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!_

"Get ready to get scorched," Kai exclaimed.

 _Flame Devil Dragon Mode!_

"On you dad," Samantha said.

"Let's go baby girl," Gajeel replied.

 _Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!_

"I don't have a second mode," Wendy said. "I guess I'll provide support Magic."

"That's a good idea," Future Wendy replied. "We'll take care of this little me!"

"Wait? You have a secondary mode?"

"Of course."

 _Dragon Force Unleashed!_

"You can power up all you want," Malachai snapped motioning his Dragon Slayers to charge, "The results will still be the same. You all dead!" The seven Dragon Slayers charged too, clashing the enemy head on. Magical attacks shook the area as the Fairies and Malachai's Forces fought.

 **Inside the forest of Haven**

The battle can be felt from where Chief Erza, Future Gray, and the five Council troopers were at. "Sgt. Orion status report from the drones," Chief Erza asked holding on to a tree to prevent from staggering.

"Hold Chief," the trooper replied piloting the drone. Spotting multiple targets near a cave he spoke, "There! 30 meters in front, multiple hostiles seem to be guarding a cave."

"What's with these guys and caves," Future Gray asked.

"We can ask them when we get there," Chief Erza replied. Motioning her hand forward she continued, "Let's move out."

 **Haven**

 _Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon!_

Master Natsu's attack tore through ten enemies as he charged forward, punching, kicking, and smashing anything in his path. Activating his ear piece he spoke, "How's everybody doing?"

Kai dodging attacks responded, "Doing-Whoa! Just fin-missed me! Fine!" Setting his feet he turned to his attackers.

 _Brilliant Flame of the Flame Devil Dragon!_

Killing four, he jumped and retreated for a better position. "Natsu," Master Natsu asked. "What's your status?"

Smashing three enemies with his elbow through a house, Natsu responded, "Having fun!" A breath attack barely missed him. He faced his foe.

 _Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blaze!_

Master Natsu looking at the explosion from Natsu's attack, and spoke, "Nice one!"

"Many more where that came from!"

"Gajeel," Master Natsu asked. "You good?"

"Can it Salamander," he replies dodging attacks. "Having a Father-Daughter fun time," he says jumping on a roof and looking at Samantha. "Let's go!" Both shouted.

 _Roar of the Iron Shadow Dragon!_

Obliterating a wave of enemies, Master Natsu can hear their voices going, "Oh yeah!" over his ear piece. "Why didn't I think of that with Kai," he asked himself. Dodging a punch he grabbed his attacker's neck and spun it in 360 degrees. "Wendys?"

 _Wing Attack of the Sky Dragon!_

Slicing six enemies, Future Wendy replied, "We're good. Can't d-"she was cut off when she noticed a breath attack heading toward her younger self. "Look out!"

An explosion occurred, but Wendy replied as she jumped in the air, "I'm fine. Pay back time!"

 _Roar of the Sky Dragon!_

"Glad to see everbody is ok," Master Natsu said as he switched frequencies, "Erza, what's your status?"

"Engaging enemies at the entrance," she replied. "You?"

"Oh you know. Killing bad guys, avenging loved ones, th-" Master Natsu was cut off when Malachai's breath attack hit him in the chest sending him flying.

"You should really pay attention to your surroundings Master Natsu," Malachai said approaching Natsu.

"Well you have mine now," he replies getting up and charging towards Malachai.

 **Cave Entrance**

"Natsu," Chief Erza asked. "Hello? Natsu."

"Chief," Future Gray said. "Entrance cleared."

"Good job," Chief Erza replies. "Sgt. Orion, station two of your men here in case we need to retreat or we've rescued the hostages," she continues entering the cave.

"Got it Ma'am," the trooper responded. "Lazlo, Xerath you two are on guard duty. Anything that ain't a friendly you have my permission to take them out. The rest of you come with me," he orders as he and the rest of the council troopers follow Future Gray and Chief Erza.

Even further inside the cave the rescue team can still feel the quakes of the battle. "Are we winning," Future Gray asked as he follows behind Chief Erza.

"It's not about winning, it's about surviving and I can tell Natsu and the others are giving them hell, but I don't know for how long," Chief Erza replied. Looking around for any signs of her friends she continues, "We're taking too long, we have to find some kind of room that has the locations of the other rooms."

"Ma'am," Sgt. Orion shouted. "I think Calibri found what you're looking for." Chief Erza and the others rush over. "Go ahead Private."

"Well I hacked into the mainframe and I've located where they're holding the hostages," Pvt. Calibri reported.

"Good," Chief Erza acknowledged. "How about the enemies in the cave?"

"That's the thing though," he replied. "Other than the hostages this place is empty." Puzzled faces filled the rescue team.

"Maybe Malachai got too cocky," Future Gray said.

"No," Chief Erza replied. "Private. Is there a room that functions as a generator?"

"Yes Ma'am," her replied. "Hostages are on Level 4, it's located on Level 5."

"Son of a bitch," Chief Erza snapped. "We've have to move!" She started running towards the elevators , the troopers and Future Gray followed.

"What? Why," Future Gray asked running besides her. "Erza! What's wrong?"

"He knew Gray," Chief Erza replies repeatedly pressing the elevator button. "He knew that we'd stage a rescue op. Now he's probably planted a bomb or multiple bombs in the generator room and the cave."

"Damn," Future Gray said. "So what now," he asks as they enter the elevator.

Taking a moment to collect herself, she replies, "We-"she was cut off by an explosion in the cave. The elevator halted on Level 3.

"What was that," Future Gray asked getting up.

"It's already started," Chief Erza replied. "Quickly open the door. We have one floor to go."

"Gisha! Get the jack out," Sgt. Orion ordered.

"On it sir," Gisha replied pulling out a jack from his back pack. Placing it in the door he forced it open. "Done."

"Good job Corporal," Chief Erza praised him as they exited the elevator.

"Found the stairs," Future Gray shouted.

"Alright. We've got to hurry," Chief Erza replies as they all began their descendent.

* * *

 **What up guys! Hope you're enjoying! I can't stop saying that for some reason. Anyway we only have about...2 chapters to go then an epilogue then I'm moving on to another story that I've already begun writing. So tensions are really heating up now that bombs are in play. Malachai sure is a clever mofo, but as they say, "The Greater the villain the better the praise." I think. A lot of action this chapter and the last 2 will be the same. Again I can't thank you enough for reading. It really means a lot. If you want I can check out your stories too or whatever. Anyway thanks again and expect the final chapters coming out within 3-4 days cause I'm gonna be traveling. Oh I keep forgetting this since I introduced them, but for you all who wonder what the Council Troopers look like, uh in my head I pictured them as the original Halo 3's ODST. Not the stand alone game with Rookie and his team, but that's just me. You guys can picture them however you want since they're kinda side characters that you'll see a lot. Cya!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Haven**

 _Roar of the Flame Devil Dragon!_

The attack hit a building causing the rubble to fall, crushing those below. "Five more bite the dust," Kai said as he dodged the return fire from his enemies. Jumping in the air he noticed Master Natsu fighting Malachai. "Oh crap. Hang on Master I'm coming," he yelled propelling himself forward. He was hit by a breath attack and sent spiraling towards the ground. "Argh…What the," he said getting on his feet.

"Hello Kai," Lance said as we approached him with Veronica and Grim. "Looks like your flight has been cancelled," he continued. His companions looked at him and shook their heads in disappointment. "What? That was a good joke."

"You three," Kai asked. "I thought you were scared of me?"

"Who said it is only us three," Veronica replied as ten more soldiers appeared.

"13v1? I like those odds," Kai said as he smiled. Igniting his feet, Kai propelled towards his enemies releasing a fury of kicks.

 _Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Trail Blazer!_

On the other side of Haven, Master Natsu continues his fight against Malachai. "This time I'll make sure you won't get away," Master Natsu said swinging at Malachai.

"I would like to see you try," Malachai replied dodging Master Natsu's attacks. Jumping back he continued, "The result will be the same though."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I'm stupid?"

"Huh?"

"I knew you were going to stage a rescue op."

"No…"

"Oh yes, and in any moment we should hear loud booms coming from the forest."

"You bastard," Master Natsu yelled charging. Missing his attack, Malachai grabbed his face and slammed it into the ground, Master Natsu was knocked unconscious.

"You'll never learn. You can't beat me."

 **In Master Natsu's head**

 _Natsu,_ voices spoke.

"Who is there," Master Natsu replied.

 _It's us Natsu._

"Who," he asked opening his eyes to see Lucy and Lisanna looking down on him.

 _What are you doing,_ Lisanna asked.

"I…I don't know…."

 _It is okay Natsu,_ Lucy said. _We know you feel scared._

 _Don't be Natsu,_ Lisanna said.

Master Natsu sat up with his head down and spoke, "Yeah, I'm scared that the same thing will happen to my friends again cause I'm not strong enough."

Lucy and Lisanna sat down next to Master Natsu. _You don't to be scared anymore,_ Lisanna said.

"How…I…I can't…"

 _Yes you can,_ Lucy said. _Cause we can give you strength._

"What?"

 _From the memories we made, the bonds we had,_ both of them said. _Those things will give you the strength to fight because they made you happy._

 _Yeah_ , another voice spoke out.

Looking up, Master Natsu noticed a flying blue cat. "Happy?"

 _Hey Natsu,_ Happy replied back. _Don't worry we're all here!_ Master Natsu noticed multiple figures appearing behind Happy. It was his guild mates.

 _You're not being a man right now Natsu,_ Elfman said.

 _I swear that's all you say now,_ Evergreen said.

 _Natsu,_ Gildarts said as he kneeled down to put his hand on Master Natsu's head. _Hang in there kid, you'll be alright._ Seeing his guild mates surround him,Master Natsu began to tear up.

 _My boy,_ Master Makarov said. _Go on and make us proud. Fight. Win._

"You're right," Master Natsu replied getting on his feet. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he continued, "I'm the Master of Fairy Tail now. I can't give up yet."

 _Yeah! You can do it Natsu,_ Happy shouted.

 _Would you keep it down Happy,_ Carla said.

Master Natsu chuckled, and spoke, "Thanks guys. I really needed that." He began walking towards the light.

 _Now be a real Fairy Tail member and go kick that guy's ass,_ Laxus added.

 _And remember_ , _we're always with you,_ Lucy said.

Looking back, Master Natsu noticed that they were holding up the Fairy Tail hand sign. Returning the gesture as he continued walking, he spoke, "Sure thing. I'll see you guys around."

 **Real World**

Waking up with Malachai's hand still on his face, Master Natsu grabbed Malachai's forearm. "Oh still got some fight left in you," Malachai said. Master Natsu not responding he continued, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Feeling heat on his forearm, he said, "Wh-"

 _Grip Strike of the Fire Dragon!_

The attack severed Malachai's forearm and sent him flying backwards. Master Natsu could hear Malachai's screams of pain as he got to his feet. "You bastard," Malachai yelled at him. "How dare you!"

"Hope you didn't need that arm," Master Natsu said.

Looking at Master Natsu, he noticed a powerful magical pressure coming from him. _This strength, how? He should be weak and demoralized._

"What's wrong? You look scared," Master Natsu asked as he examined Malachai. "I told you didn't I? This time I'm letting you get away."

 _Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon!_

Malachai prepared himself for the attack.

 **Inside one of Malachai's cave bases Level 4**

Kicking down the door, Chief Erza, Future Gray, and three council troopers sprinted towards the holding area of the level. Stopping at a intersection in the hallway, Chief Erza spoke, "Which way?"

"Left," Pvt. Calibri responded. They continued sprinting in the direction. "Right! Right! Right," Calibri shouted from behind. "Next left and we should be there!"

Coming to a halt at a metallic door in front of them, Sgt. Orion spoke, "Looks like it's magic proof. Gisha get the breaching charge out."

"Here you go," the trooper responded handing the charge to Sgt. Orion.

"Placing charge," Sgt. Orion shouted. "Get back! Detonating in three…two…one!" The charge exploded sending the door back into the end of the room. They entered and there were the captured Fairies.

"Guys," Lucy shouted. "I knew you would make it!"

"About time," Jey added.

"Sorry," Future Gray replied. "Fighting bad guys and trying to live through multiple explosions really take up your time." Future Gray and Chief Erza then used magical attacks to try break open the cell door. "Damn, magic proof."

"I got this," Cpl. Gisha said pulling out a buzz saw from his back pack.

"How is that even possible," Gray said.

"Stand clear," Cpl Gisha said ignoring Gray's comment as he began sawing the lock on the cell door.

"While he is doing that, here is the situation," Chief Erza said. "Multiple bombs have begun exploding and will continue to explode. Once the door opens we have to hurry back up to the surface." The captured Fairies nodded. "Sgt. Orion, check on the status up top."

"Got it Ma'ma," Sgt. Orion responded activating his earpiece. "Xerath, Lazlo, how you doing?"

"Engaging enemies," Lalzo responded. "Looks like clean up crew. Xerath watch out!" The transmission went static.

Looking at Chief Erza, Sgt. Orion said, "My boys have engaged enemies up top. Looks like a clean up crew. This ain't turning out too well Chief."

"We'll make it out. Don't worry Sergeant." Looking at the captured Fairies, she continued, "Can you fight?"

"Sorry," Erza replied. "Malachai drained us of our magic before he left…we're completely useless."

"But we can still walk," Master Makarov added.

"Good," Chief Erza responded.

"It's open", Gisha shouted as the lock hit the floor. "Let's go people!" The group made their way back up to Level 1 when suddenly Pvt. Calibri was hit in the back with a breath attack. "Enemies in the back," Cpl. Gisha shouted returning fire.

Future Gray made a shield and spoke, "Anybody wanna tell these guys that they're gonna die?"

"Keep going Chief! You got to get the VIPs out of here," Sgt. Orion shouted. Chief Erza nodded as she signaled the Fairies to follow her. Looking at Future Gray still holding up the shield, he continued, "You too Cpt. Gray, we got this."

"I can't just leave you guys," Future Gray responded.

"Trust us, we got this. Just make us cover before you go."

Future Gray nodded and did as he was instructed. Turning in the direction where Chief Erza went he spoke, "You guys better make it back, or the Chief is gonna be pissed."

"Don't worry about," Cpl. Gisha replied as Future Gray left. Enemy breath attacks soared and pounded into the cover the three troopers were behind. Looking at Sgt. Orion, Cpl. Gisha asked, "What's the plan sir."

"Don't know," Sgt. Orion replied. "Got any?"

"Yeah."

"I'm all ears."

"I've got one C4 charge left."

"So you want to make more explosions go off? Brilliant idea Corporal."

"Hey you asked."

"Well. It's the only one we got. What's the catch?"

"Detonator is fried. Gotta do it manually."

"Or we can shoot it."

"Or that."

"Alright. Plant the C4 while I pop smoke. You carry Calibri as we make a break."

"Why do I gotta carry him?"

"Cause you're a lousy shot. Any more questions?"

"No sir."

"Good. Now let's do this." The trooper executed their plan and the explosion caused the structure behind them to fall and block their enemies. The troopers made their way to Chief Erza and the others.

"Sgt. Orion what's your status," Chief Erza's voice spoke from his earpiece.

"On our way," he replied. "And you Chief?"

"We made it out. The entrance is clear, Lazlo and Xerath are fine."

"Good to hear Ma'am we're almost there."

Chief Erza saw the three troopers exit the cave and spoke, "Good job everybody." The ground quaked a little. They all looked towards Haven and saw magical attacks being shot everywhere. "The rest is up to you, Dragon Slayers."

 **Haven**

"There is just no end to these guys," Kai shouted dodging a breath attack. "Coming from that 13v1 I think I'm up to 40 kills." Upper-cutting his attacker, he continued, "Would've been 43 if I didn't let the three get away."

"Gotta keep up kid," Future Gajeel replied jumping out of the way. "I'm almost at 50."

"Both of you are too slow," Samantha said running up a wall from her attackers. "I'm at 75."

"Hey I said I think," Kai replied.

"I'm so proud baby girl," Gajeel added.

"Me and my younger self combined have beaten 80," Future Wendy said.

"Yeah," Wendy yelled.

"Well I've taken out 98," Natsu shouted as he crashed through a house holding two enemies in his hands. "And that makes 100!" Malachai's forces began to retreat. "Yeah that's what you get for messing with Fairy Tail!" The six Dragon Slayers gathered around each other to celebrate.

"Hey," Future Gajeel said. "Where is Salamander?"

"I'm ri-"

"I meant our Salamander."

"Aw shit," Kai said.

"Your words Kai," Future Wendy said.

"Sorry, but I just remembered. I saw Master Natsu fighting Malachai."

"You didn't bother to tell us sooner," Future Gajeel yelled. Jumping on a rooftop he continued, "Come on we gotta go help him." He headed towards Master Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers followed.

Master Natsu looked battered and beat from the fight, he could barely stand. Noticing his comrades arriving Master Natsu spoke, "Don't interfere…"

"Cut the shit old man," Kai shouted. "You need our help."

"No I don't," he replied. "I've got this."

"You can barely stand," Future Wendy shouted.

"Come on Master," Samantha added.

"Listen to the brats," Malachai said in the same condition. "You seem to be getting really cocky just cause you blew off my arm."

"And you seem to keep forgetting the place where I draw my strength."

"And where would that be?"

"From my friends."

"Well. I guess I'll just kill them all after I'm done with you."

"Not gonna happen," Master Natsu replied charging his attack.

"I guess this is it. Now we will see who will survive," Malachai shouted as he did the same.

 _Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!_

Malachai released his attack. Both attacks clashed as they tried to over power each other, but in the end Master Natsu's attack won. Seeing the attack coming Malachai shouted, "How can this be? I am Malachai! Brother of Acnologia! How can I be defeated by lowly humans!" The attack hit and a huge explosion occurred. Nothing was left of Malachai's body.

* * *

 **What up guys! I'm back and ready to roll! So this is it! One more chapter and an epilogue! After this story I'm going to publish a whole new story revolving around new characters with the Fairy Tail cast, but don't worry I'm still going to continue this series in "The Battle of Dragons and Men" and "Fairy Tail Generation: X812". The first one is I guess a prequel to this story revolving around the time the battle occurred and after. It's gonna be like I guess 2-5 chapters depending on how I can explain it. The second story will take place a year after the events of this story. It follows Kai and his generation of the Fairy Tail members. Course we gonna have some of the original cast in it. That story is going to be a long one with a single arc or just multiple arcs, depending on my creativity. Thanks for following me on this journey! R &R if you like it or not don't matter. Remember I don't own Fairy Tail. Anyway cya!**


	16. Fairy's Future Finale

Chapter 15

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall (X811)**

After the battle of Haven the Fairies of X791 and X811 returned to the guild hall and partied to celebrate their victory.

"So you really married that psycho," Gray asked.

"Yeah," Future Gray replied. "Look, she may be kinda crazy at first, but you'll fall for her too eventually."

"Eventually? You mean it's gonna be a long time before I actually do?"

"Yep, life is cruel me. Life is cruel."

"So who is your dad," Lucy asked her twin daughters.

"I don't think we should tell you," Michelle replied.

"Yeah it will like totally ruin everything," Emily added.

"Come on, I'm your mom," Lucy said. "As your mother I demand to know."

"Fine," the twins replied. "It-", Kai and Jey came crashing into them knocking them out.

"Are you guys ok," Lucy asked. The twins were not responding. "Great, now who am I going to ask?"

Azura (Future Wendy's daughter) was flying around the room and playing with the other children of the guild that were her age. Carla, Wendy, and Future Wendy were sitting at the same table. "What a troublesome child that one is," Carla said.

"Takes after her father," Future Wendy replied.

"So…so…so who is it," Wendy asked. "I gotta know."

"That's a secret little me. I'm sorry, but it will truly be a romantic experience."

Wendy began to blush hardcore. "R-R-Really?"

Both Natsus were arm wrestling each other. "I'm gonna beat you," Master Natsu shouted.

"No I am," Natsu replied. The result was a draw cause they tired out.

"You married Jellal," Erza shouted.

"Yes, I thought you knew this already," Chief Erza replied. "You've met Cecilia."

"B-b-but I didn't think it was him?"

"Her hair is purple. I-I can't believe I was this air headed when I was young."

"So…how was the wedding?"

Chief Erza chuckled, "That will truly be a surprise."

"W-w-what does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Erza started to lose her mind.

"So Gajeel," Natsu said. "I always knew you had it for Levy."

"Shut ya trap," Future Gajeel replied. "I swear if you make fun of me."

"Oh I am."

"You wanna go Salamander. I haven't fought this 'You' in a long time."

"Hey," Master Natsu interrupted. "You mess with one of me you mess with all of me!"

"Oh yeah," Future Gajeel responded. "Onyx Squad form up." Sgt. Orion, LnCpl. Lazlo, Cpl. Gisha, Pvt. Calibri, and Pfc. Xerath came. "You really want to go up against the best squad the magic council can offer!"

"Bring it," both Natsus said. The fight ended with Chief Erza and Future Gray stopping them, thus also ending the party because the hall was messed up.

 **Master Natsu's Office (Next Day) **

The next day the Fairies of X791 with Future Gray, Future Gajeel, Future Wendy, Kai, and Chief Erza gathered inside Master Natsu's office, but he wasn't there. "So, this is it," Chief Erza said. "You know what happens in the future. What are you going to do about it?"

The Fairies of X791 looking concerned with the knowledge they've obtained from this adventure. "We'll get stronger," Nastu said. "That's all we can do."

"Yeah," Gray added. "If we work together we can do anything."

"Gotta agree with my younger self," Future Gray said.

"Then it's settled," Chief Erza said. "We won't erase your memories."

"Thank you," Master Makarov added. "By the way, where is Master Natsu."

"He said he had to go do something so I'm here," Kai answered. "I think he didn't want to get emotional." They all began to laugh.

"Hey," Natsu said. "Stop laughing at older me!"

"Anyway we should get going," Erza said. "We've got some training to do." Chief Erza nodded and exited the room to lead the Fairies of X791 to the portal room.

"Should we tell them about the other stuff," Future Gray asked.

"Nah," Future Gajeel responded. "Those were the easy stuff."

"Fighting Eclipsed Versions of Celestial Spirits, Tartaros, and a continent of Magical Guilds? You call that easy?"

"Yeah, I mean we came out ok. Besides the guild being destroyed, and being disbanded. Nothing could prepare us for the Battle of Dragons and Men."

"I guess."

"And I thought my life was tough," Kai interrupted.

"Kid you have no idea of the word tough," Future Gajeel replied.

 **Portal Room of X811**

"Here we are," Chief Erza said. "Jacob. You know what to do." Nodding his head, the blue haired teenager activated the portal and set the time to X791. "Well, this is goodbye," Chief Erza said. The Fairies nodded as they entered the portal.

"Bye," Lucy shouted.

"Just you watch," Natsu shouted. "We're gonna kick Malachai's ass!"

"Take care," Wendy shouted. "Tell older me good luck!"

"I didn't get to taste the fish," Happy shouted. "Wait!"

"No time, Tom Cat," Carla shouted pulling Happy back. "The fish will taste the same!"

"No," he replied. "It's the future!"

"See ya," Gray added.

"Farewell," Erza said.

The portal closed and the Fairies were back in their own time.

 **X791**

Natsu kicking open the guild doors and shouted, "Woohhooo! We're back!"

"Man that was tough," Gray added.

"But at least we learned something," Lucy said.

"Oh my," Mirajane said approaching Team Natsu. "So how was the job?"

"Pretty sweet," Natsu replied. "We kicked ass."

"And the money was good too," Lucy added. "A whole 3 month rent paid off!"

"Oh, Master I didn't see you there, how was the meeting?"

"Boring as always," Master Makarov replied. "Bunch of blow hards whining about stuff."

The Fairies of X791 continued their journey and adventures.

 **Haven (X811)**

Master Natsu is standing in front of the golden monument holding a picture of Lucy and Lisanna with him of the day they introduced him to their kids. A hooded figure approached him. "Is the job done," he asked.

"Yes, the memories everyone who was involved has been altered," the figure replied. "But are you sure?"

"Don't worry Mest," Master Natsu said. "If we allowed them to go back with their memories then who knows what would have happened."

"But don't you miss them," Mest said.

"I do, but I can't take the chance of everything else being messed up."

"I see. You're concerned they might be too focused on training that when the other events happen they'll be thrown way off course."

"Exactly, this is my burden to bear. No need to trouble yourself Mest."

"Whatever you say," Mest replied disappearing.

Looking at the photo Master Natsu said, "Besides, I still wouldn't know who to choose."

 **Epilogue: Fairy Tail July 10** **th** **, X812**

Once again it is that time of year when the Fairy Tail Guild selects members to compete in the S-Class Trial. "Jey Fullbuster, Samantha Redfox, Cecilia Fernandez, Tavis Alberona, Aria Strauss, Michelle Heartfilia and Emily Heartfilia," Master Natsu announces looking up from his list. "You seven have been chosen to compete in the S-Class Trial." The entire paused to see if anything would happen. "Good nothing happened this time."

"That's a relief," Future Gray said. "The last time we did this, bandits came and tried to kill us."

"Don't worry," Chief Erza replied. "I've got multiple squads guarding the building."

"Good," Master Natsu said as he gazed at the Seven Wizards chosen. "Now, you seven know what to do." Looking at a screen showing the other S-Class Mages out on jobs, he continued, "You have to defeat the S-Class Mages while they're on their jobs. This will teach you that anything can happen on and to always stay alert. The S-Class Mages don't know that you'll be coming so this will also tests their skills as well. Good luck. Let the competition begin!" The Fairies of X812 shouted and cheered as the Seven Wizards took off.

* * *

 **What up guys! It's done! This adventure comes to an end! I hope you liked the ending with the whole Mest altering the memories of everbody and Master Natsu not knowing who to choose if Lucy and Lisanna were still alive. TBH I support both ships like hardcore so that's why I didn't want him to choose. Anyway I hope you enjoyed everything and don't worry as I said in the previous chapter this series will continue with "The Battle of Dragons and Men" and "Fairy Tail Generation: X812" so I hope you're excited for that. Anyway thanks for reading and going on this twisted adventure with me. The next story is gonna contain an OC, but just one since I'm saving my others for Generation: X812. Idk what I'm gonna do with that OC, but it's probably gonna be a romance or horror, or mystery I have no clue. Stay tuned and as always. Cya! Remember I don't own Fairy Tail.**


End file.
